


Going to the Deep Roads

by Enigmatic_Soul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Cullen, Blow Jobs, Cullenlingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Soul/pseuds/Enigmatic_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen became concerned when he learnt that the inquisitor needs to go to Deep Roads to investigate the mysterious tremors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined that Cullen would be worried about the inquisitor's safety after learning that she had to go to the Deep Roads. So I wrote this, inspired by these two nice fanfics:
> 
> # Carl Hates You, Jim. by HarbingerofWhimsy (WhimsicalCivet)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4648383 
> 
> # Cullen and The Descent by Firgolfin  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4526910/chapters/10299927
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader, Melody from the Cullenites group on Facebook. :)
> 
> Hope you like. :) This is the Part 1.

“You're overreacting!” Delylah argued, spreading her arms in exasperation.

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back and forth in his office, like a lion in a cage with a very pissed off look on his face.

Delylah just watched him, almost screaming for him to say something. He left the War Room like a whirlwind, running over anyone that passed in front of him. Maker, the man was really angry!

Suddenly the door flew open and a recruit came in, but the poor man could not have chosen a worse time to show up. He barely took two steps. “Command-”

“OUT!”

Jim hastened to obey. “Ye-yes, Ser,” he murmured and left quickly slamming the door.

Delylah gave him a disapproving glare, but the commander didn't seem to care. “Cullen-”

“I said NO!” His fist slammed down hard against the table and she flinched back a little at the loud sound of glass shattering when an empty bottle fell to the ground. “Maker!” he murmured and then raised his head to look at her. “Do not ask me again to agree with this madness!”

Delylah sighed and crossed her arms. “So what is your suggestion, _commander_? That we should wait until the tremors get worse?”

“I told you! I can send a group of my best men. I am sure they will be able to investigate what's going on.”

She shook her head stubbornly at him. “No! It´s my job, Cullen! I want to do this. I want to help!”

His jaw was still clenched and the crease between his eyebrow remained, but at least he was listening. Or she thought he was.

“ For Andraste’s sake! Delylah, you're not listening! You don't know what you're getting into. It´s the Deep Roads! It's too dangerous! Nothing in this world will make me agree in send you down there.” Cullen said with frustration and anger in his voice.

“That is why it has to be _me_!” Delylah said with so much desperation in her tone trying to make him understand. “And I won't be alone. You know th-.” She trailed off at the defeated look on Cullen's face.

A silence fell over them for a few seconds while the cold night wind blew from the loophole.

“I suppose nothing will make you change your mind, right?” Cullen asked in a softer tone although he already knew the answer.

Her heart clenched in her chest and she just wanted to hug him, but she didn't move. She looked down and stood there, feeling an awkward guilt welling up inside her.

“You've done so much for them, but never seems to be enough.” He growled, frustration permeating his voice as well as his stance. “When will this all end? When you finally di-” _die?_ The mere thought terrified him. He can't lose her. She was his everything.

Cullen´s expression softened and he stepped closer to her until he was standing at such proximity she wondered if he could hear the way her heart raced in her chest.

“I don't want to loose you, Lylah...” he lovingly cupped her face with both hands. “I-I can´t. Do you understand that? ” concern lacing his words as he spoke.

Delylah stared into those amber eyes she loved so much, “You won't lose me, Cullen. Never.” She smiled softly while taking one of his hands to kiss the palm.

Their faces were inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes and she could feel the warm touch of his breath on her face.

Cullen´s thumb stroked her cheek gently as his eyes slowly drifted to her lips. “You need to be careful, alright?” he asked softly.

Delylah chuckled lightly. “There's no way I'm not going to be careful,” she stated, looking up to him with a wide smile.

“Promise me you're going to be okay,” Cullen said, his voice hard.

“Maker! Cullen, I promise that I'll be careful,” she insisted. The smile on her face was gone. “I promise that no matter what I'll come back to you, my love. I´ll be fine.”

The commander nodded, “I'm sorry, I just...”

“I know you're worried. It´s alright.” Delylah said and smiled. “Besides, Blackwall will be there and Sera and Dorian.”

A small smile crept to the corners of his lips. “Alright.” he murmured.

His fingers softly touched her lips and he leaned over, gently lifting up her chin and drawing closer to fall into a soft and tender kiss. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Her lips parted under his and he deepened the kiss. Their tongues slowly stroking hot and firm together as his other hand moved up from her neck to gently cupped her face.

After a moment he pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as they both catch their breath.

“ When you'll be leaving?” he asked

“ Early tomorrow morning.”

“ What?” Cullen looked at her with surprise. “So soon?”

“It's an urgent matter.” She nodded.

The loud sudden knock of the door startled them both. “Commander Cullen, Ser...I have a report you need to look at.”

Cullen grumbled and shot a narrow-eyed look to the door. “I have to-”

Delylah surprised him when she gripped his face, yanking it to hers to kiss him again. This time it's messy, their tongues and teeth collide, their mouths slam against each other.

She then stopped the kiss and giggles against his lips , “Maybe they will go away. It's our last night together before I leave...”

He chuckled softly, “Alright. To work then?”

“To work.” She smiled.

He took a step away from her just to take off his cloak and to remove his gauntlets, then his vambraces. Lastly he removed his chest plate.

Cullen then touched her brown hair, unfastening her long braid and soon her thick hair was falling like waves brown silk till almost her waist. “Maker's Breath, you're so beautiful!” he murmured.

Delylah felt a blush rise in her cheeks and couldn't restrain a shy smile at the sincerity in his voice. She tenderly touched his handsome face. “Kiss me, commander.” she said, her voice soft. Barely above a whisper, almost a plea.

He smiled. “ As you wish, my lady inquisitor.”

Delylah closed her eyes and he kissed each eyelid with a feather light kiss which he whispered down her cheek to her ear. “Like this?” he asked softly, his warm breath blowing over the gentle shell of her ear. His scruff was igniting her skin in glorious ways.

She met his golden gaze with her startled blue ones and saw his eyes begin to burn. “Or maybe like this?” he whispered gently as his lips swept down and gently claimed hers.

Delylah moaned at his tenderness but she wanted more so she swept her hand up and into his hair jerking him down to her kissing his lips fiercely. She sighed against his lips as if she needed him to breathe. “Just like that.” she whispered against his mouth.

Letting out a growl, Cullen grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around him as he slammed them back into the wall. Her arms instinctively encircled his neck as he pulled her, if possible, even closer to him. His lips hungrily descending onto hers, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She molded herself against him pressing her breasts up against his chest and hitched her leg up around his waist bringing him into contact with her heat. Even through her pants she could feel his hardness against her and she moaned wanting more.

Cullen gripped her hips as he thrust against her, driving another moan from her. Delylah tilted her head to the side and he kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck. Her head leaned back, and a softly moan escaped the back of her throat that sent a fire of arousal straight through Cullen's body.

His body fit hers so perfectly it hurt. It was like they were made for each other.

A harsh groan filled the air as she pressed her lips to his throat, sucking on his Adam’s apple and licked her way up to his jaw.

_Maker_ , he thought but he must have said it out loud, because she was shaking against him, a giggle slipping past her lips. It felt so good to hold her there while she laughed her body moving up and down against his own.

Cullen then opened her shirt and let his fingers caress her skin and her breast through the breastband.

Her hands was tangled in his hair, one hand playing with the strands at the nape of his neck, driving him crazy.

Delylah gasped softly as Cullen ran his thumb along the right side of her breast, making the nipple harden and show through the fabric. His mouth slowly covered one of them as he rubbed his erection even harder against her. Her lips parted as she tried to breathe, her eyes fluttered shut and her head tipped back against the wall; her neck curved, exposed and he couldn’t help but trail his tongue back up from her chest to her neck, leaving small love bites down her jugular, up her jawline and down to her collar bone.

“Cullen,” Delylah murmured breathlessly, grabbing a fist full of his hair.

Cullen captured her mouth in an enticing kiss, lightly tugging on her lower lip, causing another soft groan slip from her parted lips into his mouth making his lips twitched up into a smile.

Delylah grew wet between her legs. She almost forgot he also had needs, until his hard bulge pressed against her, begging for friction.

Her hands wandered down on his body and, once she reached her destination, she grabbed the hard bulge in his pants. Cullen gasped, his lips never leaving hers. She managed to untie his pants and her hand delved inside his trousers to stroke him through his underwear receiving a loud moan in her ear.

The commander´s breathing was heavy and coming in labored gasps, as his body sought friction against her hands. She delved inside his underwear and they both groaned at the feeling of skin on skin. Trapped within the confines of his pants, Delylah had little room to move. Her hand closed around him, stroking as much as she could get to.

Cullen walked with her to the other side of the room slamming her back against the bookshelf and making a noise when a few books fell to the ground.

“Commander? Is everything alright?” came a different voice from outside.

Delylah´s laugh became a half-choked moan when his cock pressed against her center teasing them both.

“Cullen,” she groaned. She pressed harder into him, grinding up and down against him as much as she could with her legs still firmly around his waist and her back pressed into the bookshelf. Cullen couldn’t control the buck of his hips at her movement. She smiled and did it again, tightened the grip of her legs on his hips and moved herself up and down against him slowly. His forehead dropped down onto her shoulder as she teased him over and over and over again until he was nearly whimpering into her skin.

Cullen slipped a hand underneath her pants, his fingers trailing over her panties, his breath catching at how wet they were, before she pressed her hips forward, forcing his hand closer. He moved his thumb over her clit and rubbed slow circles into her, while his lips burned their way across the soft skin of her chest. When he looked up, he could see her biting her lip with her brow furrowed together.

Delylah kept lifting her hips, pressing the pads of his fingers harder against her. Cullen moved his hand until he was teasing her entrance.

“Cullen,” she said, breathless, and he pressed his fingers closer, hoping to hear her say his name like that again. “Want...you,” she said.

She moaned his name again, banging her head against the bookshelf. Delylah was biting on her lip again, her head was tossed back and her eyes closed.

Cullen kept teasing her cunt until she couldn't take any more. With her eyes closed, Delylah tries to suppress her moans but they come tumbling out of her as she comes, sobbing his name with her entire body shaking.

He pressed his forehead to hers and she finally opened her eyes and looked into his.

“Make love to me,” Delylah whispered softly. Their breathing was in sync and her chest was rising and falling with each breath, causing Cullen to feel her chest against his every time she sucked in air. “ I want you. ”

Cullen touched her flushed face, her pupils were blown so wide there were almost no blue left, and kissed her softly, “You already have me,” he reminded her, pressing his body up against hers.

She thrust her hips into his groin, causing him to clench his eyes shut and a groan of pleasure to erupt from his throat.

Her legs were quivering jelly and he held her, supporting her until she could manage to stand firm upright.

“Wait for me upstairs. I'll be there in a minute.” He said to her.

Without taking her eyes from him, Delylah slowly finished unbuttoning her own shirt, leaving only her breastband and pants. “Don't take too long or I'll start without you.” She winked at him playfully which caused him to chuckle.

A small smile still lingered on his lips while he straightened his clothes trying to conceal his obvious arousal the best he could. He would get the damn reports and leave them on the table to read in the morning.

Cullen signed and finally open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen became concerned when he learnt that the inquisitor needs to go to Deep Roads to investigate the mysterious tremors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here is the last part! :)  
> And it's long..loong. =P
> 
> A huge thank you to my awesome beta reader, Melody!!

Delylah removed her boots and was sitting on the edge of Cullen's bed patiently waiting for him. Although she never confessed, she was always afraid when she needed to leave for such an important mission. Fear of failure, fear of disappointing everyone, fear of never seeing Cullen again.

She got up when she finally hears someone climbing the ladder and saw him pulling himself up and into the room.

“No more knocks on the door?” She tried to smile playful trying to hide her fears and failing miserably.

Cullen noticed immediately.

“No more interruptions.” He said approaching her and slowly raised his hand to brush a strand of hair off her beautiful face. “What is wrong, Lylah?” Cullen asked gently looking deep into her blue eyes.

She gave a nervous giggle, “What do you mean?”

“You are digging your nails against your palm. You always do that when something is bothering you.”

Delylah looked at her own hands clenched into fists and immediately relaxed her fingers. “It's...it's nothing.”

He carefully slid a hand under her delicate chin; ever so gently raising her gaze to meet his. “Nothing with you mean something.” Cullen insisted.

“I'm just...a little worried,” she confessed.

“About the mission?” he asked with concern.

Delylah looked down and stood in silence for a few seconds trying to figure how to tell him without worry him even more. She was not afraid, just a little insecure. “I have not changed my mind about the mission. I have to go and I want to help. It's what I do. But... what if you are right? If something goes wrong?”

“Come here.” Cullen sighed and pulled her into a hug, his strong arms wrapping around her protectively. He kissed the top of her head. “Everything will be fine.” He softly spoke to her, but desperately trying to convince himself too. He needed that. He couldn't imagine that something could happen to her.

She felt his hands against her shoulders, squeezing gently, pulling away slightly so that he could look into her eyes. “You've become an inspiration to me and everyone. You are, without a doubt, the bravest and most caring woman I have ever met. And I trust in you and in your skills.”

“ I...Thank you, Cullen.” She murmured shyly, blushing again and Cullen's lips jerked up in a smile, a sweet smile that made her heart thump in her chest.

He then caressed her cheek, and gently tracing her scar with his fingers. Delylah leaned into his hand and watched him. His thumb traced a feather-light trail across her bottom lip as he leaned even closer to press his mouth against hers.

The kiss was slowly, sweetly, almost exploratory. His palms settled along her jawline and his lips were gentle, brushing softly against hers, again and again. So gentle and tender was the kiss that it felt like the touch of a butterfly's wings. His tongue swept inside, slow and lazy, dancing in perfect harmony, neither one trying to grab dominance, they were equal.

Cullen covered her cheeks, forehead, chin and contour of the jaw with kisses before capture her mouth again and savor her wonderful essence. His hand slid around the back of her neck, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss invading her mouth with his tongue, imitating the movement that other part of his body wanted to do, advancing back and forth, until she was breathless.

When she pulled away to breathe, his lips wandered down to her jaw, nibbling her ear, provoking a moan out of her. His mouth continued its journey down her neck, covering her skin with wet, exciting kisses all his way down, until he reached her collarbone.

His lips found hers again. Their tongues meeting in a fierce dance, evoking groans from their throats.

Delylah slid her hands under his tunic, feeling his warm skin against her fingertips. They stayed like that, in each other's arms, sharing warm and passionate kisses until the need for air became too strong.

With a ragged gasp for air, Cullen broke the kiss, rasping her name against her lips and Delylah whispered his in return. Their breaths were shallow and harsh, their eyes still closed, their foreheads touching. They were both shaking, against each other, for each other.

“I love you,” Cullen whispered still panting. He kissed the apple of her cheeks, her nose and the corner of her mouth making her smile softly.

“I love you too.”

He grabbed the back of his collar, and Delylah looked at him fascinated while he pulled the tunic off and tossed it on the floor by the bed. It was not their first night, but she always found herself breathless at the sight of him.

The silvery moonlight that came through the hole in the ceiling, bathing his naked chest and highlighting the hard contour of his muscles. Impelled to touch him, her fingers moved against Cullen’s skin, savouring the feeling of the powerful muscles beneath her touch. Her fingers traced all his little scars and slowly trailed her hands down his body, gently brushing over his abdomen and the short golden hairs there. A small smile appeared on her lips as Cullen’s body tensed slightly beneath her fingers.

He gently took her hand, turned it over and brushed his lips upon her palm and slowly kissing each knuckle. “You turn.” He said in husky voice.

The gently scratch of his scruff on her palm and the little kisses on her fingers sent waves of electricity pulsing through her body and made her heart melt. Cullen watched her with dark eyes, arousal making the room fade away until there was nothing but her as she reached back and untied her breast band. Soon the piece was discarded into the floor.

Her lovely breasts were exposed now. Pale and glowing in the moonlight contrasting with her rich dusky pink nipples. Delylah let out a softly moan when Cullen reached up and cupped the soft flesh of her breasts, his thumbs gently trailing over her nipples.

She started fiddling with the belt around his pants and soon she was rewarded by the clattering sound the buckle made hitting the floor.

Their lips found each other without hesitation in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were dancing again, hungry, passionately. Cullen groaned, pulling her closer, feeling the brush of the tip of her nipples against his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his arms on her back, yanking her in as close as he could get her while the other snaked up into her hair, cupping the back of her head, angling her as he took control of the kiss.

As their lips parted, and they paused for breath, they gazed into one another's eyes. Their breathing harsh and uneven, their eyes glazed with desire, need and love as their looked at each other. She licked her lips, making Cullen's heart trip over itself.

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, his lips finding hers again as he carried her toward the bed.

Cullen gently laid her down atop the sheets, her brown hair splayed over the pillow in soft waves. He found his heart slamming into his chest as he looked down at her, a lump forming in his throat as her beauty took him by surprise yet again. Her soft lips curved into a gentle smile, her eyes watching his every move. For a few seconds they just looked at each other, their eyes whispering vows of love with every beat of their hearts.

He run his hands along her curves as he pressed kisses to her collarbone, her neck, her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, he wants to kiss each freckle on her face and forehead.

Suddenly Delylah let out a squeal and they both laughed as he pulled her down on top of him, a tangle of limbs and hair.

Delylah arched her back, the air between them vibrating with need as her hips started a gentle rocking motion, rubbing herself against him.

Her breasts swayed in time with her hips, firm, tempting. The nipples begged to be caressed and so he did. He caressed her breast, possessively cupping it’s fullness, then circling and teasing her nipples, grazing it lightly until they stood up smugly against his palm making a soft moan come from her lips while his hips slowly rotated underneath hers.

“Delylah,” Cullen whispered, the gentle breathless sound disappearing in another kiss as he pulled her in even closer, lifting his head and deepening the kiss. She gently nipped his lower lip, causing him to groan pleasurably.

Delylah’s moans matched his, shifting her hips to press her heat against him. Cullen’s hands dropped down her back, cupping her ass. His fingers gripped her tightly, pushing her hips down as he tightened his core, arching his back, giving her the perfect surface to rub against just… _right_.

She needed to _feel_ him, needed to feel him all over her, inside her, _with_ her. Delylah gasped, rocking her hips against him, a low burn building deep in her center.

Cullen sat up, wrapping his arms around her, his hand moving to cup her cheek as his lips sought hers. As their mouths opened, he pulled her in closer, running his hand along her backside.

The kiss was searing, burning straight into his soul. Her nails dug into his muscles, and she kissed him harder, he felt every inch of love, lust, sorrow she was pouring into the kiss filling him up.

Pulling her down with him, Cullen rolled over, so she was underneath him, pressing her further into the mattress. Delylah let out a low keen, pulling her legs up higher to cradle him between her thighs and Cullen thrust his hips, making her gasp.

Their lips joined once again, sending a thousand jolts through their bodies. His tongue flowed lazily around the inside of her mouth, teasing her own tongue. The kiss seemed to go on forever, neither wishing to relinquish the feel of one another for the supply of air that their lungs so desperately needed. As their tongues duelled, Delylah felt a deep yearning in her groin. A natural calling that was only for him. She wanted to feel him deep within her.

"I need you, Cullen," she told him with urgency, slowly breaking away from their kiss. Her hand snuck in between them, trying to open his pants but he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Not yet, my love, not yet," he mumbled into her lips before easing her back down, pressing her into the mattress. The full weight of him made her best kind of dizzy, and she could _feel_ him, how hot and hard he was between her legs as their hips seek friction together. The only thing separating them were their pants, and she felt drunk on that sensation of _almost_.

Cullen trailed kisses down her chest and to the outside of her breasts, kissing a circle of soft kisses all the way around the pair, driving Delylah wild. He finally turned his attention to her nipples, clasping one between his teeth and sucking hard. She buried her fingers in his soft hair moaning his name. He ran his tongue over it's hard surface, eliciting a slight moan from her.

Delylah arched under him when Cullen sucked it even hard. His tongue was like a fire, burning and leaving her burning with desire wherever he went.

He continued his journey downwards, kissing down over her ribs to her stomach. As he reached her navel his hands came away from her waist to the front of her pants. He slowly pulled it down, bringing him just that little closer to his ultimate goal. Cullen smiled at her as soon as her panties was also gone, joined with her pants on the ground.

He looked at her wet opening, its lips glistening with moisture and he smiled to himself as he knew that he had done that to her. Delylah caught her breath at the thought of what would come next.

He started his exploration at her knees. Then he slowly kissed up her inner thigh, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. He was teasing her, coming so close to what she wanted, yet still denying it to her. He moved to her other leg, again starting at the knee and inching closer towards her centre.

The up and down pattern sent small tremors of heat shooting up to her glistening center.  
“Cullen, please...”

Cullen hovered over her and met her neck with a trail of hot, wet kisses, sucking roughly on her pulse point. Delylah’s lips parted and her fingers dug into his biceps. His teeth scraped against her jaw as he whispered her name over and over. His hand ghosted down her body, stopping between her legs, relishing on just how wet she was. Her hips bucked wildly at just that light contact.

Delylah curved her neck and spread her legs a little wider so he could move between them. Liquid fire filled her veins at the action, she knew what he was going to do and she bit her lip in anticipation. The next touch wasn't light. Delylah moaned a little louder as Cullen slid a finger through her folds. Tiny mewls left her throat as he kept a slow and torturous rhythm circling around her clitoris but without touching.

"Please, Cullen...", Delylah groaned loudly.

Cullen kissed her hard as he pushed two fingers deep inside her. Her back arched up hard against him at the sudden invasion feeling her insides clench around his fingers. She was hot and tight around his fingers. And he didn't think it was possible, but he grew harder.

"You're so wet, Lylah." he said with a hoarse voice.

Cullen moved his fingers inside and out of her a little faster and he could sense that she was close to reaching orgasm. His thumb slid up between her folds in search of her clitoris and within second of finding it, her body erupted under him. He smothered her lips with his, muffling her screams as her body rocked violently beneath him.

Delylah had not yet recovered when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Her hands grabbed the bed sheets as she cried out her pleasure again. His tongue touched her entrance and slid up between her folds, repeating the actions of his fingers. He circled her clitoris with the tip of his tongue and sucked it into his mouth. Delylah bit her bottom lip hard and her hips began to rock against his mouth. He rubbed and plucked her clitoris, making her squirm and groan before he slide his tongue back down to dip inside her as one of his hands moved to rub against her sensitive nub. When his mouth slid back up to suck her clitoris again, hard, that was all it took to send her into her third orgasm.

When Cullen laid beside her, Delylah was out of breath but with a force she didn’t know she had, she rolled him on his back and pulled herself on top. It was her turn to touch him.

Delylah leaned over nibbling and sucking on his neck, running her tongue in the hollow of his collar bone and nibbling gently on his skin. She could feel his growl through her whole body, the vibrations making her even more eager to please. Slipping a hand down his chest, she suddenly grabbed him between the legs, stroking softly. He hissed at the unexpected contact, moving against her hand.

"Maker's Breath, Delylah!" He whispered in a raspy voice.

Delylah let out a softly laugh against his neck and continued her trail of kisses and bites down his beautiful, muscular, sculpted, body. Her silky hair brushed his skin like feathers, intensifying every touch of her lips. Delylah paused along the way to trace with the tip of her tongue several of his scars. She doesn't stopped until reached the waistband of his pants.

“Now can I…?” she asked with a mischievous smile.

Cullen's breathing became shallow. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the pillow, giving her complete freedom to do whatever she wanted. He clutched the headboard. He would need support.

His jaw clenches and he lets out a sharp breath through his nose when Delylah finally untied the laces and his hard cock bounced free, the head already slick with arousal. She then lowered his pants and underwear down over his knees.

She didn’t touch him immediately but instead she teased him as she planted a few kisses on his thighs and lightly squeezed his balls. Cullen sighed with pleasure, the tip of his manhood weeping with pearly excitement. Finally, she ran her fingers up and down his shaft and rubbed him, earning some soft moans. She licked the side of his cock and then playfully licked the tip, paying close attention to his now ragged breathing. She looked at him and saw the dreamy look on his face and felt absolutely thrilled. Without breaking eye contact, she took him in her mouth and Cullen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Delylah wrapped her lips around him and circled her tongue around the tip.

"Oh Maker..." Cullen let out a long slow breath as Delylah began sucking on his head while moving her hand up and down the shaft.

Her lips glided up and down his cock, squeezing a little more of his length into her mouth with each intake. His breathing became heavy as he got lost in the sensation, and he looked up toward the ceiling while his hands aimlessly stroked her hair.

Delylah always got incredibly turned on satisfying him... it was uncontrollable. Seeing the pleasure on his face, hearing his noises, his ragged breathing, feeling that hardness in her mouth, tasting him... it drove her wild.

She kept a steady rhythm and her heart beat faster every time the commander made a sound of delight. Delylah swirled her tongue over and around the head of his cock, feeling him throb between her fingers as she massaged up and down his shaft.

“W – Wait Lylah.” Cullen panted on heated breath. He was the one begging now. “I don’t want to...come just yet” He said with sincerity and his breath became heavier and heavier as her hand movement became more passionate. Cullen couldn't wait any longer.

“Alright.” Delylah nodded, finally stopping with a playful smile on her lips.

Cullen got up to finish slip down both his pants and underwear. Soon he was climbing back on the bed and sliding his hands over her shaped legs. He hooked her knees, pressing them up as he settled over her, and she opened herself to him completely.

Cullen sank into her embrace, and she wrapped herself around just as he had, holding him as closely as she could while their lips touching in the softest of kisses.

He hissed between his clenched teeth squeezing his eyes shut as his cock brushed her soaking center, slipping through her arousal.

Cullen groaned, thrusting against her shallowly.

"Please," she whispered, wrapping her legs higher around his waist, opening herself for him more and he closed his eyes at the heat coming from her. When his cock slid over her clit, her hips jerked against him, "Cullen…"

Reaching between them, he gripped himself, sliding across her sex, finding her entrance, and she mewled, arching her back, her hard nipples scraping at his chest.

Cullen's eyes found hers before he slowly - _slowly_ \- pressed himself into her.

Delylah let out a loud moan. She was so wet, so ready for him that he slid into her with beautiful ease. He filled her completely, pushing himself against her until there was nothing but them, and then he pulled out, thrusting back into her with the same tender care.

Cullen made love to her, his lips covering hers with drugging kisses that left her dizzy. She pushed her hand into his hair, returning his kisses with equal ardor. Both were now dancing and their bodies were rhythmically connected, synchronized, as if they were one.

For tender minutes it was nothing but gentle thrusts and soft caresses, sweet kisses and whispered words as they made love to each other. Neither wanting the moment to end, neither wanting the next day to come.

"Maker, Lylah, you feel… so good, so…" Cullen whispered, settling over her, pressing her further into the mattress, pulling out just as slowly and thrusting back in, wanting to savor every second of this.

Delylah dug her nails into his flesh, pleasure was rushing through every fiber of her body and soul as she felt Cullen moving inside of her. She met his thrusts with her own as they fell into their perfect rhythm, and their hips started to heat a dance as old as mankind itself.

Their heavy breathing started to fill the room as their thrusts started becoming more urgent.

Delylah buried her face into his shoulder and drew him even closer to her, pleasure tingling in her veins as their bodies fell into the fierce dance of love all over again.

She whispered her pleasure, babbling his name, her voice stringent with need as he angled his hips up, brushing against her clit. She gasped, holding him tighter, and Cullen turned his head, seeking out her lips.

Over and over again their hips met in maddening movements, the pace of their rhythm increasing second by second, as were the beat of their hearts.

"Cullen," she whispered, and he pulled back, his hips slowing. She cradled his face in her hands, her lips trembling as she traced his features with his fingers. "I love you. I love you so much."

He smiled at her, and the smile she gave him lit up the entire room.

He swooped down, pressing his lips to her, whispering, "I love you, Delylah. I love you."

When Cullen thrust in this time, it was harder, making her gasp his name.

Delylah clutched at the golden curls as she whispered, begged. "More Cullen. Harder."

He groaned and if he had any control left, he lost it at her whispered plea. Cullen threw his head back, and he cried out as intense pleasure crashed over him, he increased his thrusts, little growls, deep grunts escaping him as he slammed into her.

Their fingers entwined, and both buried their faces in the warm crooks of the neck of the other.  
The arousal was by now rushing through their veins like molten, boiling lava, setting their bodies on fire. More burning with every meeting of their hips.

“Cullen, I’m… I…”

“Look at me,” he whispered, his hand coming up to cup her face, pushing her hair out of the way. “Delylah.”

Delylah’s eyes flew open, locking on his, and her pleasure instantly doubled, making her cry out as they worked together, pushing her higher and higher.

Delylah crossed her legs around his waist to intensify all their feelings as both were close to stumble over the edge.

Their groans filled the semi-dark room and the moonlight illuminate the two sweaty bodies that moved in an increasingly pace.

She gasped his name, her hips starting to move more urgently against him, grasping him closer.

“Come for me, Lylah,” he whispered into her ear. She moaned as his hips moved faster to meet hers. “Come for me, my love, come for me.”

“Cullen,” she panted.

Cullen gasped with her when she came, when she arched her back with her walls pulsing around him, her body stiff with pleasure. She cried out again when he held her hips firmly and thrust deep, hard into her with short hard jerks of his hips, every inch of him on fire as he sought out his release.

“Cullen… Cullen…!”

With a hoarse cry, Cullen came, shouting his orgasm out, and emptying himself into her. A few more shallow, lazy thrusts followed, and he collapsed on top of her, panting into her neck.

Sweat mixes as their bodies meet, glistening on their naked frames in the cold light of the moon. They were both utterly out of breath, but sated. Delylah let her fingers dance lazily over his back and placed a loving kiss on his shoulder.

Cullen breathed into her neck before propped himself up to take his weight off her body and met her sparkling blue eyes. Her hands travelled up his chest, resting for some moments on his heavy pounding heart. Delylah gave him a loving smile.

“Only for you”, he whispered and leaned down to kiss her softly over and over again, while her fingers continued their journey up around his neck. Cullen was still firmly lodged inside her, hesitant to leave that warm shelter.

They waited their heartbeats to slow back down to normal. Only then he withdrew himself from Delylah, lying down next to her and quickly pulling her into his arms. She rolled to face him. They were lying on their sides, facing one another, so close she could feel him breathing. Cullen lazily wrapped a fistful of Delylah's long brown hair, letting the soft locks slip through his fingers like water.

She smiled tenderly at him, “ I love you, Cullen Rutherford.”

Cullen cupped the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb. “ I love you more, Delylah Trevelyan.”

He smiled lovingly at her and leaned closer to brushed his nose tenderly against Delylah' s before capture her lips in a another kiss. A slow and languid kiss. Cullen's tongue exploring her mouth gently, every crevice, every detail. He wanted the blueprint of her mouth embedded into his memory.

When the kiss ended, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Delylah rested her head on Cullen's chest and buried her face in his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they laid there in silence, tangled in each other.

Didn't take too long for them to be overcome by tiredness and fall asleep holding each other, their sweaty bodies entwined in a lover's embrace.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, it found them already woken, picking up the clothes from the floor and dressing in silence. Both refusing to talk about her departure.

After they finished, Cullen embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead. Delylah closed her eyes savoring the wonderful feeling of being in his arms again.

“I'll be waiting for you in the gates with the others.”

She nodded and came down the ladder.

Delylah went back to her chambers to prepared herself for the journey. One hour later she approached the gate. Cullen was already there, along with their friends and some soldiers. She said goodbye to all with a confident smile.

Then she finally approached Cullen.

“Inquisitor.” he greeted her with an amused smile.

“Commander.” she said returning the smiling.

Delylah looked at Dorian, Blackwall and Sera already mounted in their horses.

She sighed. “To the Storm Coast then!”

She barely walked two steps when Cullen gently held her arm. She turned to face him.

“Remember what you promised.” he told her.

Delylah smiled and stood on tiptoe kissing him lightly on the lips.

“Ahem... Love birds, we have to go!” Delylah heard Dorian's voice yelling behind her.

“I always come back.” She murmured to Cullen and winked at him as she walked away.

Cullen watched her go, praying to the Maker to keep her alive, praying that she would come back safely to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read it! Hope you all enjoyed! =)


End file.
